


Traditional

by tragicamente



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, F/M, Kilts, Smut, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/pseuds/tragicamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble where Sebastian wears a kilt and Hawke takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siriusdraws on tumblr who kept drawing impossibly good looking men in kilts

“You’re wearing a what?” Hawke calls out to Sebastian as she adjusts her earrings in the mirror.

“It’s traditional!” He replies, his voice echoing oddly from the bathroom.

“It’s a man-skirt,” she retorts.

“Kilt!” He snaps back at her and she bites down a laugh.

“Well it’s taking you ages - at this point we might be late for Aveline’s wedding! She would kill me.”

Hawke turns to see Sebastian has finally emerged from the bathroom, he has his belt between his teeth and is wrapping a red tartan cloth around his waist. She gulps, following the planes of muscles of his stomach to where the kilt rests on his hips.

Sebastian looks up and notices her staring at him, with a wicked grin and the belt still between his teeth he asks: “Cat got your tongue, pretty?”

Hawke manages to find her voice again and silently thanks the maker for making such a glorious specimen.

“I just…I guess I didn’t know what to expect.”

Sebastian finishes tightening the buckle of the belt, trapping the cloth in place and smirks at her with his hands on his hips.

“Traditional.”

“And tell me -” she says, closing the distance between them, “is it traditional to not wear anything underneath?”

She places one hand on his thigh, the rough material feels scratchy against her skin.

Sebastian eyes are unreadable, locked on to hers.

“Aye, it’d be a sacrilege to wear anything.”

“Oh," she says, and she’s not sure why she’s surprised and not sure why she’s turned on but she hooks her fingers under the belt to test the theory, her fingers slide against his skin and Sebastian growls a warning.

“Hawke…”

Well, she was always good at ignoring signs of trouble and she drops to her knees, grinning up at him.

She hikes the material up, tucking a portion into his belt and smiles against his thigh as Sebastian makes no move to stop her.

“I can see now why you like it when I wear skirts,” she says.

His response is lost in a moan as she runs her tongue along the inside of his thigh, he is already hard and so she runs her fingers underneath his balls, following the trail with her tongue.

Sebastian’s grip tightens slightly on her hair and that is how she knows she’s on the right track and she starts to lick up the length of him, ever so slowly, teasing him.

His hand flies out to scrabble against the wall trying to find purchase and his head tilts back in pleasure as her mouth closes over the tip of his cock, tongue swirling round the edge. Hawke watches with satisfaction as his knees buckle slightly, his strong thigh muscles clenching to keep him up.

“Woah there lass,” he says, the other hand gripping her hair and she knows he doesn’t want her to stop but he also doesn’t want it to be over. She emerges from underneath his kilt, a smug smirk on her face and he sticks his tongue out at her.

“We’ll be late,” he says, though he doesn’t make any move that suggests he’s going to stop this.

“Do you care?” she asks, lazily dragging her hand over his cock and he stutters his hips into her palm.

“Not really,” he says, voice dark with want.

“Well then -” she says, dipping her head back down, “- shut up.”

His answer is a strangled moan of pleasure as he tries not to buck his hips.

Hawke grins and thinks maybe next time she’ll wear the kilt.


End file.
